1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system including an endoscope and a control apparatus for electrically controlling the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes for observing internal organs and for various kinds of medical treatment are widely used. During observation of internal organs, an elongated insertion unit of the endoscope is inserted into a body cavity. The endoscope for various kinds of cures or treatments is used with a treatment appliance inserted into a treatment appliance channel lying through the endoscope.
Endoscopes fall into two types: optical and electronic. The optical endoscope transmits a view over an image guide to an eyepiece unit for observation. The electronic endoscope has a solid-state imaging device, such as a charge-coupled device (hereinafter, CCD), included as an imaging means in the distal part of the insertion unit. In the electronic endoscope, an optical image is formed on the CCD via an objective optical system and photoelectrically converted into an image signal. Based on the image signal, a video processor produces a video signal. An endoscopic image is then displayed on a monitor screen for observation.
The endoscope may include a bending mechanism for electrically controlling bending of a bendable part. Moreover, since the electronic endoscope includes the CCD in the distal part of the insertion unit, a plurality of signal cables passes through the endoscope.
The signal cables are contained in a universal cord extending from one side of an operation unit of the endoscope. The signal cables are spliced to an electrical connector formed on one side of a light source connector attached to the proximal end of the universal cord. The electrical connector and an external control apparatus are linked by an electric cable. A driving current is supplied or signals are transferred over the electric cable.
A typical endoscope is designed to be held with the left hand. The electric cable is therefore coupled or uncoupled with the right hand. The electric connector is therefore located on the right-hand side of the light source connector with the light source connector opposed to a light source apparatus.
In addition to the signal cables, a light guide reaching the light source connector, an aeration tube, a perfusion tube or suction tube, and a pressurization tube are pass through the endoscope. A suction base and contacts for aeration, perfusion, and pressurization, via which the tubes are connected to external apparatuses, such as an aeration pump, perfusion pump, and suction pump, are formed on the sides of the light source connector.
The plurality of tubes and electric cables juts out of the side of the light source connector in a direction orthogonal to the direction in which the light source connector is inserted into the light source apparatus. Consequently, the surroundings of the light source connector are congested and deteriorate the smoothness in coupling the electric cables and tubes.
A solution to this problem, a relay cord coupled to an AWS unit and a relay cord coupled to the control apparatus are coupled to the sides of a light source connector in an endoscope system, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-178630. The AWS unit controls aeration, perfusion, and suction.
However, as described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-178630, when two relay cords are coupled to the sides of the light source connector, one of the relay cords must be coupled using the right hand in a backhand manner, which deteriorates smoothness in coupling.
A technology for extending novel control electrically in addition to conventional electric control of an endoscope has been developed. An electric connector must therefore be formed to connect a control apparatus for extending the novel control to the endoscope. If the new electric connector is oriented in a direction opposite to the direction in which a conventional electric connector is oriented, the smoothness in coupling an electric cable to the new electric connector is degraded. The surroundings of the connector also are congested.
An object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope system offering improved smoothness in coupling electric cables and tubes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope system having coupled electric cables and tubes neatly arranged near a connector.
Briefly, according to the present invention, there is provided an endoscope system including an endoscope, two control apparatuses, electric cables, and two electric connector receptacles. The endoscope has a connector unit, which includes a light source connector to be coupled to a light source apparatus, fixed to the proximal end of a universal cord extending from an operation unit. The two control apparatuses electrically control the endoscope. The electric cables link the control apparatuses and the endoscope. The two electric connector receptacles are formed in the connector unit of the endoscope to which connectors attached to the electric cables are coupled.
When the connector of one electric cable is received on a first electric connector receptacle, the direction in which the connector is oriented is orthogonal to the direction in which the light source connector is oriented to be coupled to the light source apparatus. When the connector of the other electric cable is received on a second electric connector receptacle, the direction in which the connector is oriented is the same as the direction in which the light source connector is oriented to be coupled to the light source apparatus. The first electric connector receptacle and second electric connector receptacle a re located on the right-hand side of the connector unit with the connector unit opposed to the light source apparatus.
The invention is described below with reference to the following figures, throughout which similar reference characters denote corresponding features consistently, wherein.